Poseidan
Poseidan is a First Generation Titan created by the Old Ones to be the God of the Seas of Earth. Poseidan is the Titan brother of Zeus, Hades, and Harkkon of which he was always distant from Harkkon and Hades but is counted on by Zeus as one of his best friends and most loyal members of the Noble Titans. Like his brother Zeus, Poseidon was known for having many human lovers. He once had sex with Medusa on the floor of one of Athena's temples. Angered by the blasphemy, the goddess then changed Medusa into a monster. Poseidan is married to Eris and while she is devoted to him his love for her is fleeting and he holds little honor or respect for their relationship using her more as a tool for his own power. Poseidan would create the Water Elementals in his search for stewards to assist him in guarding the oceans and maintaining his order, and following this he would take on the form of a Water Elemental. His domination of the Water Elementals has expanded as he has turned the once single species into several races with the creation of several others including the Quarren, of whom have established several branches since their formation by Poseidan. He was the patron god of many important sea-faring cities, and was widely prayed for safe voyages, for he could quickly send a tempest to destroy those who disrespected him. Poseidan was created by the Titans during their creation of the First Generation of the Noble Titans and his role was the protection, and safety of the seas of the Earth. He was made to be nearly invinsible when it came ot the water but he was perhaps the weakest of the Titans when it came to fighting in a place other then the water, and this made him constantly fearefull of being outside of his massive home of Maptine located at the bottom of the sea in the Atlantic Ocean far south of Ulthuan. He would be forced to enter the Fade and take part in the Titan Civil War but he basically remained in his realm of the Fade for the conflict and was the least active of the Titans throughout the civil war which many of the other Titans point to constantly as a reason for their defeat as his massive forces were useless throughout the conflict. He would make up for this failure somewhat as during the First War with Chaos he intervened in the conflict and killed the massive Chaos God Veline and her massive army that was about to attack Ulthuan overruning it at the moments before it was to finish the spell banishing Chaos from the world. Poseidan would join with Ares and Woglinde in assisting the early Numenorians in their rise, and during this time Poseidan came to befriend Elros Amendil the first Emperor of Numeron and this led to him becoming instrumental in the creation of the Atlantian Pantheon which he believed would save the Numenorian people and make them the true power of the Earth. After the war he was one of the leading members of the Titans as they begin to construct the Pantheon, and he felt the greatest of shame when they and their people sucumbed to the coruption of Malekor and this made him become extremely bitter and vengeful towards Malekor. Led by Ares, Poseidan, and Odin many of the Noble Titans would react with great anger to the Downfall of Numeron which many of them had worked towards uplifting, and in this anger they would work together to create the First Man God in the form of Yen Fang of whom they gave great power and several Titans directly intervened in his life assisting him. Poseidan would become disalusioned with the cause of the mortals following the failure of Sigmar and would return to the side of Zeus of whom forgave him for his crimes and thus when the rebels came to Olympus he had switched sides now fighting alongside Zeus and his involvment tipped the tables against the forces of the rebels. History First War with Chaos Main Article : First War with Chaos Posiedan's Gamble He would make up for this failure somewhat as during the First War with Chaos he was able to escape the siege of Olympus reuniting with his forces near Ulthuan which was coming under massive Demonic and Arakhora assault. Following the Titan Civil War Set would travel onto the Earth where he fought alongside the massive invading Arakhora forces against the forces of order, and during this fighting he moved alongside Veline and was nearly killed with Veline by Posiedon only saved by the sacrifice of his Arakhora forces who died to protect Set. Powers Relationships Neperune See Also : Neperune Family Members Harkkon2.jpg|Harkkon - Brother|link=Harkkon Poseidan.jpg|Posiedan - Brother|link=Poseidan Hades.jpg|Hades - Brother|link=Hades Category:Noble Titan Category:God Category:Titan